Alarm wristwatches have been in use for decades. The common ways to alert a person using a wristwatch include playing sounds, vibration, and even electric pulses.
Vibrating the watch is effective for wristwatches as they are in contact with the user's hand. However, a vibration is not always noticeable, and some people do not like to be waked up by a vibration.
As per alarm sound, in order to produce an alarm that wakes up a user is required a sound system that can produce “loud” signals, which creates technical difficulties when implemented in a “small” device such as a wristwatch. Furthermore, using a sound alarm may wake up other people.
Vibration as well is noticed by the public around, and as well is regarded as a nuisance or even forbidden at certain environments.
All the methods described above have not yet provided satisfactory solutions to the problem of alarm wristwatches.
It is an object of the invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.